


Princess Frank

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feminization, Flirting, M/M, Rimming, a little bit, they’re both like 17 in this but I tagged underage just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank likes to be called a certain name
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Princess Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Those pictures of frank in tiaras? Immaculate.

Gerard had been standing beneath a tree for an hour now. 

The prince, the  _ fucking prince,  _ had run away from the palace again. He hadn’t gotten far, about a mile, and had somehow scaled a tree in his dress. Gerard had been sent after him, but he wasn’t able to get him down. His armor wouldn’t allow him to climb the tree, and he couldn’t leave his horse or sword unattended, either. If they were stolen, he’d be stripped of his knighthood. 

“Prince,” Gerard called. He knew Prince Frank hated being called that. “Please. Come down here.”

“Not until you call me by my real name,” Frank drawled. 

Gerard sighed, finally giving in. The king and his commander had told him not to give in to Frank’s commands, but he didn’t see that he had much of a choice.  _ “Princess _ Frank. Please, can you come down?”

“Gladly!” Frank smiled. He jumped down from the tree and landed hard on his ass. “You were supposed to catch me.”

“I’ll try better next time.” Gerard helped him up. He got him on the horse, then climbed on in front of him, urging the horse on. He felt Frank’s arms wrap around his waist, trailing down way too low to just be holding on. 

They always played this game- Frank would run away, get Gerard to give in and call him a princess, and then play with him on the ride back. Gerard would then claim he was sick and spend a while with his right hand. 

He was shocked no one had caught on yet. 

Today, though, as Frank waited for him to put his horse away, he said, “You should come to my room tonight.”

Gerard looked up from where he was handling his horse’s saddle. “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Frank trailed closer, hitching up his dress. He slid his hand up Gerard’s breastplate. “I can’t do much with this in the way.”

Gerard’s heart thudded. He was thankful Frank couldn’t feel it. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about doing things with the prince before. He was attractive, and he liked wearing dresses. He was delicate. Gerard was only seventeen, he couldn’t help his desires. He knew Frank would be turning seventeen very soon this year, which he considered an appropriate age. He spent a lot of time fucking his hand, pretending it was Frank. 

“Hm?” Frank raised his eyebrows. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. “I’ll meet you out here?”

Gerard bit his lip. “What are you planning on doing?”

“Oh, baby, what do you think?” Frank pressed up against Gerard’s thigh. Gerard could feel him half hard under his dress. “Hmm, I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.”

Gerard’s breath hitched. “Yeah...okay.”

“Okay? After dinner.” Frank rubbed himself against Gerard’s thigh for just a second before he pulled away. And then he disappeared around the corner, a flash of pink. 

Gerard hovered by the stables after dinner. It had been fifteen minutes, and Frank hadn’t shown up. 

But he finally did. He was wearing a different dress, lilac instead of pink, with a corseted front. He grabbed Gerard’s hand and walked right through a stall, pressing a squeaky panel. The wall swung open, revealing a stone passageway. 

Gerard hummed in surprise. “You’re smart.”

“Of course I am.” Frank looked behind him. “I finally managed to seduce you, did I not?”

Gerard smirked. “Very sneaky, princess.”

Frank led him down twists and turns of passages. Eventually, he pressed another panel in the wall. It swung open to reveal a dark bedroom, lit with moonlight. Gerard wasn’t that surprised- he didn’t have any candles lit, it seemed, but the moonlight spilled right onto his bed, illuminating the silk sheets. 

Frank pushed the wall back into place and guided Gerard over to the bed. He wasn’t wearing armor anymore, just a baggy shirt and pants, and his undergarments. 

Frank pushed Gerard down on the bed, straddling him. He leaned down and connected their lips. 

The first touch ignited a spark in Gerard’s stomach. It wasn’t his first kiss- he’d snuck kisses with stable boys and cooks- but Frank was good at everything he did. He rolled his hips down on Gerard, bracketing his head between his arms, and slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Gerard couldn't help it- he grabbed Frank’s ass. 

Frank pulled away, panting slightly now. “My, don’t you know it’s rude to touch a lady there?” He hadn’t stopped moving, rocking against Gerard. 

Gerard was starting to feel it now- the spikes of pleasure in the pit of his stomach as Frank rocked against him. He moaned against his mouth. 

“I think,” Frank panted, pulling away. “We’re, ah, we’re wearing much too much clothing.”

“I would agree,” Gerard huffed into his mouth. He tore his shirt off, and his undershirt as well. Frank continued rocking on his hips as he untied the cord holding his pants up. 

Frank hiked his skirt up, helping Gerard push his pants down. He whined and scrabbled at his dress, trying to get it off. 

“Here…” Gerard’s nimble fingers untied the ribbon on the front of Frank’s dress, releasing his bound chest. He filled out the dress quite a bit more than Gerard would have thought he could have. 

But it didn’t matter, because Frank was suddenly taking it off, leaving nothing but bare skin. 

Gerard’s breath hitched. He was  _ naked.  _

Frank slipped off the bed to run over to his vanity, his bare feet sliding slightly on the stone floor. He came back with a bottle of olive oil, obviously stolen from the kitchen. 

Gerard laughed breathlessly as Frank poured some in his hands. “Are we using olive oil?”

“I don’t have any lotion on hand, olive oil is safe.” Frank struggled to slick up his fingers. He got three covered and slid them inside him, tilting his head back. His lips parted to release a small moan, and Gerard could see him moving his hand fast. 

“Oh,” Frank breathed. He pulled his fingers out and poured more olive oil on his hands, getting it all over the sheets. He grabbed Gerard’s cock, pumping him slow and dirty, then shuffled up his body. His slippery hand closed around Gerard’s shoulder, and he sank down on the older boy’s dick. 

Gerard had never been with a boy like this before. Frank was tight and hot and  _ wet,  _ slick from the oil, and so, so tight. Gerard could barely resist flipping them over and pushing into Frank right then, fucking him so hard he was screaming, summoning knights and maids to come to his rescue and see Gerard using his slutty little ass. 

He snapped to when Frank rested on his hips, panting softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed on Gerard’s chest, pushing himself up again. 

Gerard was the first to moan- a low, gravelly noise. He flipped them over as Frank sank back down and pushed his legs up to his chest. A breath that sounded suspiciously like “whore” left his lips as he started pounding into the prince, holding his legs up for him to use as he pleased. 

“O-oh!” Frank’s eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah,  _ yeah,  _ I’m your little whore, Gerard, use me!”

Gerard growled low in his throat. “Shut the fuck up,  _ princess.” _

Frank’s cock throbbed. 

Gerard leaned down to bite at Frank’s lips. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the hot, slippery tightness around his aching dick. He had built up quite a bit of stamina in the months Frank had been teasing him, but  _ oh,  _ his ass was so different from Gerard’s hand. 

“O-oh, oh, fuck, Gerard,” Frank breathed. “Please, please, make me cum-”

That was all it took for Gerard to cum inside Frank, his jaw going slack as pleasure took over his body. When he opened his eyes, Frank was quivering, looking at him desperately, teetering right on the edge of orgasm. 

Gerard leaned down, flattening against the sheets and hissing at the way his oversensitive dick rubbed against the silk. He spread Frank’s legs and licked a stripe over his hole. 

Frank whined, high pitched and needy, and that spurred Gerard onwards, licking him out, the tastes of olive oil and his own cum mixing unpleasantly on his tongue. He could hear Frank squealing, feel him squirming. He grabbed his thighs to hold him in place, and suddenly, he was cumming, his whole body tensing. He let out a sharp cry. 

Gerard pulled away, wiping his chin off. Frank was panting, his eyes closed. He cracked them open to look at Gerard. 

They kissed and made love once more, then Frank led Gerard back through the passage, limping. He kissed him goodnight once they got back to the stable. 

“Goodnight, princess.” Gerard tilted his chin up. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
